Pin-Mei Young
Mei is a shy, quiet student who keeps to herself most of the time. As of late, her friends have given her a bit more drive to at least try to be more social, and she is working hard to take a step away from her introverted personality. Despite her best efforst, she will always love her moments of peace; reading and playing with her kitten, Mysti. Other Info: 'Personality' Mei has always been very shy and reserved, even in kindergarten, she would be found in the corner of the room with a picture book. Over the years, she has tried to come out of her shell, but she still finds herself hiding somewhere in the school…Despite her silenct, she isn't afraid to step in or defend someone if they were being bullied or threatened, especially for her friends. Once Mei gets to know someone and becomes closer to them, she becomes less shy and a bit more outgoing towards them, opening up with enough time spent together and becoming more of her true self. Mei is not the most active person, though she would enjoy a small tennis game or a short swim. She gets most of her exercise from long walks around the school campus. Despite her fairly non-active lifestyle, Mei does however, know Karate and Judo, but prefers not to resort to using violence to solve problems, though she will use it for self-defense or for defending others. Mei has a caring, motherly side about her, and finds herself to be the one to comfort someone else when they're down. She also has a bit of a doctor side about her, jumping on anything from a small cut to a cold and treating it appropriately. Mei does well in keeping calm, and does her best not to get mad, often taking her emotions of anger or sadness and using them to her advantage (ex: she may become calculating or extremely focused when she gets mad.) or else she will simply excuse herself and go for a long walk. Though she can control her temper, Mei does have a darker side. She becomes quite scary, and can even resort to some form of violence, but usually this only comes out when someone really ticks her off or when she is defending her friends. Hope that you never see this side however, or else, run for your life. Mei is very studious, and focuses on work while in school. She likes to get her work finished as fast as possible but tends to let her mind stray and get distracted. When it comes to romance, Mei is fairly slow. Although she can see when two students have an attraction for each other; when it comes to herself, you might as well be talking to a brick wall. Nonetheless, she does try to help out her friends and loves to see them happy, so if needed, she'll give them a good push in the romantic direction. 'Likes and Dislikes' Mei loves butterflies, but other bugs scare her. She is trying hard to overcome this fear however, as the world is full of bugs... Mei is also scared of the dark. When asked to go down a dark pathway, she will go with a brave face on, but inside, she would be a terrified mess. This fear probably has something to do with all of the nights she was at home alone. Mei loves to read and use computers; she can usually be seen carrying around a book or her laptop. Sometimes she gets too caught up in her reading, and will wander off. She will usually end up somewhere completely random, and has to double back. Mei also loves to cook, and will try out new recipes whenever she gets the chance. Though, she tends to give food she makes to friends or family instead of eating it herself. Mei has a fascination for magic and magical creatures, and believes there really are fairies and magic in the world. She swears that once, when she was five, she saw a small fairy stuck under a rock and helped it out, but everyone says she was just young and had a wild imagination. Over the years, she has learned that it's best to keep these experiences to herself. She can still see things and has even talked to them a bit, but she knows better than to tell the closest person to her. As for magic, the spell book she borrowed from the library never worked, but she is always hopeful... 'Family' Mei's father, Henry, is Canadian (Quebec) and he works in the hospital with long hours. He tries his best to come home as much as possible; however, it’s usually for a few hours during the day, or else late at night when everyone is sleeping. Most of Mei’s childhood involved long phone calls with him. Mei's mother, Kiyoko, is Japanese and she works in the business industry. Like Mei's father, her mother is often busy, out on business trips and other work affairs, but comes home a bit more often, sometimes for a whole weekend. She likes to sit under the kotatsu with Mei (even in the summer!) and sip tea together while they chat for hours. Her older brother, Josh (about 24 years old), is considered the "mother" of the home, since her parents are often out. He often makes the meals, cleans and does the housework, as well as balancing night school. He makes very good food, and is very caring, though he can be a bit over protective… Mei's other sibling, Yoko, is a cheerful six-year-old girl. She adores Mei, and likes to follow her around the house, copying a lot of what Mei does. She was really sad to see Mei leave for the Academy, but Mei promised Yoko that she would write letters and visit whenever she could. They had a tearful goodbye, which consisted of Yoko trying hard to not let go of Mei. Josh had to pry her off at the bus stop… Mei's grandmother, Kimiko, often came over to watch her and Josh when their parents were gone. Both Mei and Josh learned a lot from Kimiko, from gaining her love for cooking, to household chores, to learning how to properly feed the koi fish. When Mei was ten, Kimiko died of cancer, which was a fact that Kimiko kept from the family, so as not to worry them. Mei never forgot what she learned from Kimiko, and still keeps Kimiko's photo next to her familes photo on her desk. 'Enrolling in GH' After hearing about the school, Mei spent some time researching it and found that it was a promising school. Applying for it immediately, Mei was both excited and nervous about attending. She wasn't the most social person, and the large school was slightly intimidating to her. When she recieved an acceptance letter, her nerves grew and she almost declined the offer until her family backed her up. Her past schools contain more bad memories than good, but now in GH, she hopes to make some good friends and have a fresh start in a new school. She arrived early, a month or so before the beginning of the semester, but upon the friendly welcome, she got easily situated into GH. Mei still gets lost in the giant halls of the school but the students are always polite, (a''t least, if you catch them in good moods)'' and help her out. Currently, she is working in a nearby cafe and spends time alone reading her books and wandering the halls. She has already made many new and fun memories, and each day, she is excited to make more. So far, it is safe to say- "I have no regrets!" 'Relationships' To be updated as we go~ (Ehe, feel free to edit this part... Add and remove as you see fit! *please don't be offended if theres something you don't like! OTL*) ''Friends'' Patty - '''[purpleEar ] - Patty is a kind girl who has a big imagination and is a cheerfull, peppy girl. Mei met Patty during the first few days she arrived. She has been on a few adventures with Patty (Both in normal rp and other AU's) and she cant wait to have more. She admires Patty's work in hats and clothing and though Patty can be hard to watch when intoxicated, she has become a close friend. Mei looks forward to future adventures with Patty. 'Bora Kim -' http://ninja-girl-tori.deviantart.com ninja-girl-tori - Bora is a kind and quiet girl who tends to stutter when she talks. Mei met her early in the term. They seem to share a few common traits, like a quiet streak, and both seem to revel in their mistakes. Over time, Mei has learned Bora tends to overwork herself, and really wishes Bora wouldn't do that... At this point, Mei is content with helping Bora out as much as she can so her friend doesn't eventually collapse with exhaustion. Mei enjoys her conversations with Bora immensely and considers Bora to be another close friend of hers. 'Noelle von Nacht - 'http://rosieapollonio.deviantart.com/ rosieapollonio - Noelle strikes Mei as a mature woman; with a love for fireworks. She thinks that, out of most people she's met, Noelle is most... level headed. Noelle can be a bit scary too of course, as she has seen, but usually it seems for good reason. Noelle seems to set the good example in the school and Mei respects her, both as an individual and refers to her as another one of her close friends. '''Extra Activities Band - Loliband: Mei's friend Patty, along with Bora, Noelle and Cinderella, have formed a small band known as The Loliband. Mei plays flute while Mysti plays the keyboard. Patty is on the Tambourine/ Electric Triangle, Noelle on Viola and Lead Vocal, Bora on Oboe/Violin and Noelle on Oboe. Mei still can't believe she is in a band and continually tries to hide out. Still, she does enjoy playing with her friends and they somehow get her on stage. They have yet to practice or play a concert, but with a bit of luck, they will perform soon. *Much to Mei's disdain...* 'School Events' 'Gakuen Hetalia Spring Dance April 2012: ' Image W/ Background (The Spring Dance lasted three days *Nights* with the weekend starting on Friday to Roleplay its events. This is Mei's experience as it unfolded.) On April 2012, some students in the school decided to have a Spring Dance event. The theme was "Victorian" so all the students attending dressed up in old-fashioned clothing. There were contests, such as the pairing contest and the costume contest and everyone was ecited to go. Mei on the other hand; wasn't too thrilled. Aside from it being her first event in Gakuen Hetalia, she didn't have anything to wear. Her family however, was one step ahead of her and sent her the dress a day after the event was announced. Me's next problem was the date. All attendings were requested to bring a date; but Mei didn't know a lot of people. Not to mention that she was much to shy to ask someone to go with her. Ming steped in however; much to Mei's chagrin.'' (NOTE: During the time of the Spring Dance; the Genderbent Characters were treated as family/siblings.) She was of course, thankul to Ming, but she had never been to a party or social gathering before and was extremely nervous. The same could be said for Ming; and so the two decided that if they were going to go; they wouldn't go without protection. On the night of the dance, Mei walked into the clearing holding a dark blue umbrella. Ming wasn't anywhere to be found; but she suspected he was around. Instantly she hurried to the edge of the clearing and watched the other students file in. Hearing a noise, she felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around, the top of her umbrella already coming off as she readied herself. She was extremely alert tonight. To her relief, it was only Ming, who had his cane ready too. They were both wary as they stood together; talking to each other. With a loud cheer; the Spring Dance had begun as the music changed; drinks were served and food was ready. 'Let the madness begin.' Event Summary *The first night started normally, with Mei and Ming ready for ''anything. However, Mei's long nights of studying the past few days had taken their toll and she ended up falling asleep against a tree. Ming had run off in a search for Myles who had taken his cane, and Mysti was sneaking around the premises. Mei has been told that that night was crazy on account of the spiked punch. *The second day, Mei was more awake and even came early to help set up. That night; madness ensued as once again the punch was spiked. Mei spent most of her time trying to keep Patty from hurting herself. The Loli band was set to play during that night; but Patty, in her intoxicated state, broke and nearly burned all the instruments. Mei hurried to Austria to request the use of the school's instruments, to which he gave her the key promising dark times if he find them broken. She hurried to the storage and brought out new instruments, setting the stage. However, by the time this had elapsed, the other band members were already in various states of intoxication; else were much to busy trying to keep order to play. The band never got a chance to play, but there were certainly other events that made the night memorable. When the party began to even out again, the other students made their way back to school. Mysti had come into Patty's posession then drunk some milk and gotten sick. She hung out of the kitchen window for air and during the kitchen explosion, found herself tumbling out of the window onto the bushes below. Mei still wonders if she should have had some of that punch; maybe then she wouldn't have remembered that Night of Pure Chaos. Heaven knows that Mysti won't forget. *The last night of the Spring Dance, a group of students had the idea of inviting the faculty of World Academy for the final dance. Mei was tasked with notifying a few of the teachers but after realizing she wouldn't make it to each teacher in time, she went to the PA Room and asked Mr. Honda is she could use the intercom system. When she recieved the O-K, she made a short announcement but also forgot to switch off the microphone and embarassed herself. At least she didn't say anything bad. The dance went smoother than Saturday, Mei got Bora to dance with Mr. Galante. Some other students like Patty had brought Peter Kirkland along, and some other teachers showed up for the fun. Out of shyness, Mei evaded Mr.Carreido's offers to dance with her and ended up making him sad, which she apologized for a few days later. Overall, her first school event was exciting, if not a bit crazy. But hey, its the World Academy! 'Gakuen Hetalia 2012 1st Summer Olympic Games:' Mei's Olympic Gallery (TBAL) 'Alternate Universes' 'Avatar (Pre: Last Airbender):' *''Done with Kalumi and Genocide-What''* ''Image) [http://avalonmelody.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d4rpjv5 Mei in Water Tribe Clothing]'' "Uh yes but I'm going to the water village to find some cool stuff." '-Charles' *Caught by Jamie as he tries to sabotage the catapults on the ship* Genocide-What "Theres nothing but snow there... You gonna find a fancy snowflake and sell it to people 6856509436903509654 DOLLARS FOR THIS FANCY ASS SNOWFLAKE. . . . . .jesus, cheapass" '-Jamie' *In response to Charles. She believes he is a travelling salesman who snuck aboard the ship...* Kalumi "Gyah!!! Stay back!" '-Mei '*Mei jumps in surprise in seeing two firenation soldiers behind her and bends snow in their faces. Upon closer inspection, she sees Charles is not a soldier, but Jamie on the other hand... Another faceful of snow for Jamie was delivered.* AvalonMelody Mei is a southern-water tribe girl who's waterbending skills are poor. She had only discovered her abilities a week ago, and could at most, heal wounds. Due to her powers being only recently discovered, her waterbending attacks are fairly nonexistent. She is somewhat capable of at least bending water to some degree. In the beginning, her village was attacked by the fire nation. She met Jamie and hot-headed firebender and Charles, an strong Earthbender, during the attack. Jamie decided to rebel and Charles snuck aboard one of the ships, planing to sabatoge them. Together, they beat the fire-nation ships, but the other waterbenders in her tribe were killed. Charles had badly injured his leg in the battle and there was only so much Mei could do. The trio (After a long debate on an iceberg) borrowed a boat and decided to sail north to seek aid. Upon reaching a port town, the trio disembarked from the ship. Charles and Jamie decided to earn some money fighting in the arena nearby, getting Mei to bet on them to win. While the two were fighting, Mei went in search of a healer; she had a feeling they would need one. Upon arriving back to the Arena after sucessfully locating a healer, Mei watched her two friends fight. Unfortunately, Jamie and Charles were soon pitted against each other; much to everyone's dispair *Or glee?* After a long and nerve wrecking fight *Or at least for Mei* Jamie won the battle, both players not leaving unscathed. Mei led the two to the healer's home and used the techniques the healer taught her on her friends. All three were exhausted, but their plan was sucessful, despite the speedbumps. Through the next while, she met many other benders; water, earth and fire alike. She made many friends and ganed knowledge in bending, thanks to a kind man who took some time to show her more, Her friends have gotten into various kinds of trouble, but each day is a new adventure. Thoguh she does miss her village, she knows that her friends are just as important and will stay but their side. There is always more fun to be had! 'Avatar (Legend of Korra): ' *''Still Ongoing''* Mei is a waterbender who has just arrived in the city. Fighting-wise, her bending is poor and she has much to learn. Healing wise however, che seems to excell at. She is still getting used to the city, finding it hard to grasp the concept of the Bending Arena and the AntiBender groups, but she has met some kind people who have been of great help. During her first few days, Mei discovered a little kitten who was being abused by two young boys. After a good talking too and some bending, as well as friend support, she saved the kitten and temporarily named her Mysti. Despite trying to hand Mysti over to the law enforcement, they were too full and told Mei to keep her, which despite seeming reluctant, she easily complied. Though Mei has run into her share of trouble, there is still much more to do in the city... 'Angels & Demons: ' *''Still Ongoing''*' '[''Picture and Angel Profile]' "''No, sometimes people can sense things like that, or get visions... I think, at least... I don't think it sounds crazy... Ah, not that you should believe it or anything!" '-Mei' *After meeting a human named Andrew, he tells her what the voices in his head say. The demons have big plans...* AvalonMelody "Thank you so much! Really. I think i'll head of to the psych ward still though. I must be crazy. It's like I can hear demons planning in my head." '-Andrew' *A human with a painful headache. He believes he is crazy, but any angel would think otherwise.* Omilover "I am the boss. I can destroy when ever I want." '-Charles' *A cunning demon. He causes much trouble on Earth.* Genocide-What "Hmm...alone again...not too many damn demons around...I swear...and when there are they're boring...." '-Angel' *Another demon, she loves to make trouble and does her job effectively.* WolfAngel9813 Mei is a young Angel in Training who just arrived on Earth a week ago. She is fairly quiet and has low self esteem, though she will do anything to help her friends. Since she is a new angel, her wings aren't able to lift her for very long periods of time and her powers are fairly weak. Nontheless, she gets help from other angels she meets along the way. A downside however, is that her ability to sense nearby demons is poor, thus making her an easy target. She still has to work on her angel abilities, but she does have a knack for healing, as it is her most advanced skill. In all, she seems to be better at being a medic than a fighter, but she will keep trying hard nonetheless.From helping a human, she has learned of an evil demon plot of rasing their ruler and only hopes the other angels have heard such news too. After her first few days on Earth, Mei ran into a demon and would have been hurt if not for a kind Angel who saved her. The angel taught her how to project thoughts, and now she practices the skill when she can. 'Genderbend:' Ming-Hoa'' '' "Nope. I know you though! I'm you're older brother!" '''-Ming *Upon walking up to Mei, who has never seen him before, he cheerfully tells her of their relationship.* AvalonMelody ''*Ming was temporarily brought into the normal RP's along with other GB's. Now however, this is a seperate AU.* Ming-Hoa or Ming, is Mei's genderbend. Ming is more of a technology person than a bookworm like Mei. They share the same desire for a quiet, hidden place to hide out in. However, instead of reading, one will find Ming on his laptop, which he always carries around. Though more outgoing than Mei, Ming is still fairly shy. However, like Mei, after meeting someone and getting to know them, he becomes more like his true self, and comes out of his shy shell. Ming has a fun streak and plenty of enthusiasm and optimism. Generally, he is considered less serious than his original counterpart. He can be serious though, and if the situation calls for it, he will take charge, especially in defending someone. It's easy to see him frowning in thought on moment and smiling freely the next. His family is a bit of a mystery and Ming prefers not to talk about them. It is believed that they don't really like him, though they still care for him. Ming is certain however, that once he turns eighteen, he's going to be kicked out. Ming has a strange ability to understand Myles. Like Mei's ability, Ming's cannot work with other animals, though Myles doesn't mind being the middle man and sending messages. Myles [Miles] Myles is Mysti's genderbend. He is a male labrador retriever puppy with dark grey fur around the ears, light grey body and tail, black paw tips, ear tips and tail tip. (Similar to Mysti ) Like his original, Myles too gets into trouble. He has even gone so far as to scaring some drunken students into a closet, to which he remains very confused about. Myles is loyal to Ming, but distrusts other people, meaning Ming must make sure to clear them with him before letting him interact. Once he gets to know someone though, he will become more friendly almost immediately. Myles loves long walks, fresh water with a dog biscuit, puddles and swimming, and chasing his tail. 'Pirate:' Mei works in the ships kitchens, cooking the meals. Though she chose this life on her own, she wished they didn't have to kill everyone all the time. Still though, if that is what it takes, she will do it, however reluctant she may feel. Anything is better than where she began... 'Hunger Games:' "Tell the Capitol they can kiss my ass." '-Avon' *As she ingests the poison* Mad-as-a-MarchHare27 "Midget says she's honored to fight against you haha, you should feel honored too" '-Patty' *Beginning of the battle with Avon* purpleEar Mei was a tribute from District 3, the technology district. During the last few hours of the game, Mei stayed high in the trees, using her knife to fashion a bow. The game keepers drew the last livng tributes to the clearing where the Cornucopia was, and Mei sat in a nearby tree watching the madness unfold. She saw two people from the same district die; one dying from the others hand where soon after the other fell from the firsts knife. It appeared that both ended up killing each other, they were probably half crazy... Before this, two others had died in the woods, leaving only two left; three if you counted Mei. She waited in the trees, watching as a young girl talked to her weapons. She had lost her mind long ago... Another tribute, one who had been wounded some time before, came out to the clearing and Mei watched as she ingested a vial of poison, her last words insulting the horrid company that placed them all in this arena. The poor girl was already weak with blood loss, so she wouldn't have lasted long anyways... Finally standing and making a move, Mei used her makeshift bow and arrows and fired wildly, hitting various points. As the last cannon sounded, signaling the end of the games, Mei dropped to her knees in the clearing, crying and whispering apologies. Everyone was dead, it was to be expected in such a dark game. Mei only wished things could have been different. She remembered making friends with someone, before the games started; while they were in the Capital. The girl became her only friend. the only one she truly believed she could trust. It was Mei's first kill and she watched the Capital take her best friends body away, the arrows shafts in the body still visible from fifteen feet above her. "My first kill... I'm sorry..." '''-Mei *Kneeling on the ground after killing the last tribute.* AvalonMelody '''Mysti (Mei's Pet Kitten) "Meow~ Mew! *I can do it myself! I'm a really grown up cat!*" Basic Info: Gender: Female Fur Color: Dark grey around the ears, Light grey body and tail, White Paw tips, ear tips and tail tip. Eye Color: Dark brown *Almost Black* More Info: Mysti, Mei's little animal companion, is a month-old kitten who is full of energy and can get into trouble if she isn't watched carefully. She likes string, thus Mei always carries around a small string with her, it helps lure out Mysti when she wanders. Mysti loves normal cat things, such as milk, string and fish. She also seems to have a knack for swimming, much to Mei's surprise, when Mysti waded through the pond. Mysti and Mei seem to share a strange connection, in which they can somehow communicate just through eye contact. It's not really a kind of power, as it doesn't work for other animals; although sometimes Mysti can talk to the animals and pass the message to Mei. However, she mostly talks about food, naps and as a curious kitten, constantly asks "What's this!?" Still, Mei likes the company and tells her many things, such as personal problems or complaints. She doesn’t mind though; she likes to listen to Mei. Personality: Mysti is a cheerful and loyal kitten who never leaves Mei's side *If she can help it*. She has trouble trusting others but will still act friendly. She shares a clost trust with Mei, most likely because Mei rescued her, but they seem to share a deeper level of understanding than what most people think. Mysti has trouble staying alone for long periods of time, even though she is fairly used to the school. Most of the time, you will often find Mysti with Mei. Her owner has given up trying to keep Mysti in the room, as the kitten has a skill in sneaking into Mei’s bag when she isn’t looking. Sometimes she will simply follow Mei to class, but she notices that she often gets Mei into trouble doing so. She is still persistent in not being left alone and continues to sneak in with Mei nonetheless. From falling out the window and into a pool on Mei's first day, to grabbing money from Mei's hand when she's too impatient to wait for food, Mysti always gets into trouble. She still takes it all with a cheerful mewl, thoguh leaves Mei a bit paranoid as to what the kitten will do next. Still, she will defend Mei and her friends if they were to be threatened. Though she is a young kitten, Mysti has a kind of, hidden wisdom that comes out when Mei needs some help. She is understanding and will listen to Mei, just as Mei will listen to her if she needs it. She always knows how to cheer someone up, and won't let her friends down. Meeting Mei: Mei met Mysti a month before she had arrived at the school. She had to go out to buy groceries and heard a tiny mewling from a nearby alley. Curious, she approached, surprised to find a small cardboard box, with a mother cat inside. Mei was sad to find that the mother and two, week-old, kits weren't moving, but just as she was turning to leave the alley to get some help, she heard another cry. She peered back into the box, seeing a third, light grey kitten wiggle out from under the mother. After burying the box under an oak tree in the nearby park, she brought the kitten home. She knew her parents as well as Josh wouldn't approve of Misty... They didn't really like animals, for the fur factor. So she did her best raising it in secret; surprised that she got away with it for so long. Getting To GH: Mei never planned to bring Misty along to the school. In fact she was going to try to find an owner for Misty before she left, but Misty, in the midst of being a curious month old kitten, had snuck into Mei's bag when she wasn't looking. Mei didn't find her until she heard Misty give a small mew in front of the school gates. Of course, Mei probably could have guessed it when her fish sandwich was missing from her bag on the ride to the school. School Life: Having only arrived at the Academy at a month old, it is safe to say that Mysti has only really known the school in her life. She has had more sucess in traversing the giant halls, as she does tend to have more time to explore. She has found various cozy spots to hang out in, much to Mei's disdain *She can never keep tabs on her*. Mysti occasionally gets into trouble, as many of the students have seen, but she takes part in many celebrations and events as though she were a student. She has made friends with some of the students and one of the horses, Bubbles, in the school farm. 'Random Trivia' *Mei's full name is Pin-Mei Young, however, most people prefer calling her Mei, as it's easier to remember. She doesn't mind, of course, as it just makes writing her name an easier task. *Mei's name, Pin-Mei, is a name of Chinese origina meaning "High Morals" *Mei likes any kind of tea, but unless its green tea, she will never drink her tea without honey in it. It seems that she has gained her mother’s love for tea and her father’s love for sweet flavors and somehow, mixed them together... *Mei aims to be in the medical field like her father, though, she hopes that she would be able to come home a little more often than him. Because she loves working with kids, she would like to be a Pediatrician or a General Practitioner. *Misty gained her name because Mei found the little kitten on a misty morning.